Birthday Blues
by Loganjazz
Summary: Leah and Jacob are dating, Bella is the third wheel and she can't stand it. The betrayal happens when Leah turns 18. That night changed everything forever. And nothing can ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **_

**_A/N: All characters are human, so no expectations of supernatural. Sorry! Wouldn't work with the plot! Please Review!_**

Presents

_LPOV_

The party is tonight. My 18 birthday. My boyfriend, Jake and my best friend Bella. I remember when we were two making mud pies. Well, I wasn't there yet, it was Bella and Jake. I hate the connection between them two. I mean really they have been friends since they were born but I have a feeling that at any second I will be out of the picture. A ring from the phone broke my train of thought.

"Hey babe. Happy birthday! So what kind of liquor are we having?" Jake said laughing at me. I just rolled my eyes. He just had that voice that could bring you out of whatever mood you were in.

"We are not having liquor. My dad will literally kill me. Not to mention yours and if Charlie found out, I would not want to be alive." I said into my cell phone.

"Do you want me to pick up Bells up? I can!" He said. I forgot. She is home alone and Charlie took the car away because she went to la push after curfew.

"Yeah will you? I love you." I ended the conversation and hung up. I got out of my bed and looked out the window. A perfect December morning. The window was frosted over and fresh snow was falling. Good thing we planned the party in a hotel at Port Angles, it would be too crowded in here and me having a December birthday I had to have it inside. I got dressed in my usual, blue jeans and a school supporting t-shirt. I was a cheerleader at the La Push high school and Jacob was a quarterback for the football team. It was a perfect match. Bella was on the math team and on the cheer squad. She was and still is team captain.

She is supposed to go to the Forks high school but Charlie wanted her to go here because she would know more people. I heard a knock at my door. Joy, the excitement of the big 1 8.

"C'mon Mom and Dad are waiting for you. They want to open the presents." Seth said, the annoying 15 year old. I walked out of my door and no doubt was Seth in his pajamas. Just pants no shirt, well looking at him I could tell he was working out.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him. He nodded no. Well then. Somebody grumpy? I walked downstairs and there were my parents, Jacob, and Bella.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled all the people I love in my life. Jake came and hugged me and kissed me. He was holding back, probably cause we were in front of my family and Bella. Oh well, didn't mean I had to hold back. He shoved me away.

"Um, that's for tonight." Jake said in my ear seductively. I told him on my 18th birthday that his dreams would come true. I'm hoping that I don't disappoint.

"Kay. Maybe I can get more?" I said into his ear, laughing as I did.

"Oh don't worry about that." He went back to his seat at the couch next to an empty cushion, I chose to sit there. Bella brought me her present.

_BPOV_

"Here you go Leah." I said. Jake was here. He was just so hot. He had a black t-shirt on and a pair of washed out jeans. Lucky Leah. She was just not right for him. I know inter-conflict with my best friend. I gave Leah her present. It was an $50 iTunes gift card. She should like it. We are obsessed with music and cars.

"Thanks. Let me guess. You want something?" She said with a smirk. I nodded, we both burst into a fit of giggles. We have been best friends since eight grade. It all started in Spanish when we were making fun of all the boys in our classes. When we met we just fit together, like two pieces in a puzzle. Then Jacob came into the picture and he had a attachment to Leah even though Jacob and I were together since the diaper days. But I had to just suck it up and live with it. All I know is that when they get married I will have to put up with the little children that I have to watch and wish that they were mine and his.

"Here's mine." Jake said. His voice had a childish hint to it but was seductive at the same time. I looked at Seth, who was looking at me with starry eyes. No, this is not going to happen.

"You look a bit bigger Seth." I said. Oh crap, I just influenced a raging hormonal boy thinking he is bigger. Shit.

"Yeah, I have been working out and it helps in a couple more ways than you know." He arched his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Instead of sitting on the arm of the chair I was on, he scooted closer. I just got up and moved. Leah saw the whole thing and laughed.

"Hey Seth. Bella is totally into younger guys." She said laughing. He looked at me, and I'm not saying just my face.

"Um. If I was I would be dating your cousin. Not your brother." I said looking straight at Jake. He just looked at me surprised. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't think Quil likes brunettes. But I do. Just to let you know." Seth said. Stupid freshman.

_JPOV_

Seth was hitting on Bella AGAIN. God that kid needs better pick up lines, and a shirt. He didn't show the guns that I had. Leah looks great today. I can't wait for tonight. She will get drunk, like she did at her last party and get it on. We got all the way and she doesn't remember it, we are just going to keep that way. I will bring it later. Or not? Bella looked good too. Super skinny jeans and a too tight fitting shirt. Wow. Why didn't Leah ever wear that? She was more of a conservative dresser.

"Thanks Jake. Real nice." I laughed at what Leah said. I got her a drill that I needed for the rabbit. She said get her whatever, so I did.

"If you don't want it, I can have it. Just to let you know." I said.

"Actually no, I want it. Just to make you suffer." She said. I leaned in and kissed her. She had soft little lips that didn't know what to do. They needed a leader. Good thing I was her boyfriend cause I can lead her wherever and she appreciates it. She did tell me that I was her best kissing boyfriend. I'll take that kisser of the year award now please.

"Okay, it's family time. The peeps have to go." Said Sue trying to be hip. She can't.

"Mom." Leah said.

"What's up home skillet?" Sue said, with a gangster accent.

"Never again." Said all of the high schoolers in the room.


	2. Ride

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**_

**A/N: I wish thanks to all of the people that put me on alert! And to mexichick95! You're the best!**

Ride

_BPOV_

"Thanks Jake for picking me up. Ever since last week Charlie has gotten stricter. I don't know why. I mean seriously, all of us are 18. How could that be harmless?" I said on the car way home. Jake was going to just stay and hang out at my house until we had to go to Leah's birthday party.

"Yeah no problem and no there is nothing wrong with three 18 year olds running ramped around the city." He said laughing. I punched him in the arm. We were almost to the house that I had been at for almost all of my life. I was only not here one year of my life, which was when Renee had me. Bad story. I love my mother but she wasn't the right parent to take care of me.

"Haven't you ever heard of don't distract the driver?" Jake asked. I nodded no. We pulled into the driveway. Charlie wasn't home. He was either doing patrol or fishing with Billy, Jake's dad.

"What do you got to eat?" Jake said as soon as I opened the door.

"Why don't you just go find out? You know where all the food is." I said, taking my jacket off and putting it on the ancient hook on the wall. Jacob just led himself into the kitchen and just found leftovers from Charlie's and I dinner last night, spaghetti. I went to the TV and nothing was on. It was going to be a movie day. It didn't feel right without Leah. We did one each month and this weekend was the weekend we did but her birthday came so we couldn't. I walked over to the stereo system that I made Charlie invest in. I put in one of the favorite CD's that Jacob, Leah, and I listen too.

"So why are we playing Journey?" Jacob asked. He had spaghetti on his shirt. I laughed.

"Because. I need to just have fun." I said. I was smiling, my huge lets go dance grin.

"What?" I laughed even more.

"You have spaghetti on your shirt." I just started crying, I was laughing so hard.

"Shit. Bella why do you have to laugh?" Jake asked.

"Do you need to go home to change?" I said trying not to laugh anymore. I didn't know why this was so funny but it was.

_JPOV_

I drove home to get another shirt cause I sure as hell wasn't going to wear Bella's or Charlie's shirts. Bella had stayed home so she could get ready. All of us had to be there early and surprise Leah. She though we would be late and I figured why not come earlier? Having Bella laugh at me was not so enjoyable. I hated when the burst into little fits like that. It was usually when I did something that bugged her, but consciously she didn't know it bugged her. I walked into the little shack that my dad and I shared after my mother's death and when Rachel ran away with Paul, who my dad absolutely hated.

"I thought you were going to be at Bella's." My dad said first thing as I put my foot into the house. He looked at my shirt and laughed at me.

"Shut up dad." I said through my teeth and walked into my bedroom.

"You'll change your shirt if it's food but not if it's motor grease. That makes total sense." He said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"As I just said again, shut up." I said going into the fridge looking for a red bull. Charlie and Dad always had the fridge stocked up on it.

"So is tonight the big one?" Dad asked me with his eyebrows literally up to the ceiling. I nodded a bit too excitedly.

"I remember when you're mom and I had that moment. That's when your sister wa"

"Dad I didn't need to know that." I interrupted him. He was looking at me. Probably seeing his little boy that ran around with him in his younger days, playing with little toy cars, and making mischief with his friends. It all had stopped when Dad had the car accident with my mom. I remember that day too clearly.

_"Kids get your seat belt buckled." My mom's voice rang through the minivan that she insisted having even though Dad absolutely wasn't up for the whole soccer mom car. Rachel and I nodded in agreement._

_"Kay are we ready to go?" Dad asked Mom. She just sighed. Rachel was 15 and I was just 10. Only little did I know that we would only have minutes left with her._

_"Mom. Why do we have to go to this stupid party? I could be with Paul." She said looking into her cell phone. Impatiently waiting for her Paul to text her back. What a freak. Dad had pulled out into the main road. The semi was coming at us going at least 85 miles per hour. Dad wasn't paying attention and the semi was screeching with the sound of the brakes. The semi after the brakes were on was going about 10 miles per hour. But that was fast enough to kill a mother with two children and a husband. Rachel and I had broken arms. My dad was paralyzed from the waist down. My mom's memorial was just bad. Everyone was crying. Rachel's last words have been haunting her every second since the crash. _

"Are you okay?" Dad asked. I was brought back to reality. I must have been crying. That was the only secret that Leah could never know. Bella knew because she was like another daughter to my mother.

_LPOV_

"Leah! Let's go! We will be late to the hotel!" Seth was yelling from downstairs. I was finishing curling my jet-black hair. I looked older, with the bronze ness of my skin against my blue eyes, which I inherited from my mother. I wore a loose fitting top with skinny jeans. I triggered my inner Bella. I wanted to make Jake feel like he picked the right girl and I knew how I was going to do it.

"I'm coming!" I yelled downstairs. I grabbed my black stiletto heels and ran for the car. Everyone was sitting waiting for me. My dad had rented the hotel and we just figured we were going to stay the night.

"Well don't you look nice." My mom said. If only she knew why.

"I think she looks like a skank ho." Seth said. I just looked at him, visualizing me hitting up side his head with my shoes. Haha.

"SETH!" My parents said in unison. I just laughed. The ride up to party was consisting of me listening to any you want it by Journey on my ipod. We got at the hotel and no doubt was Bella and Jake waiting for me in Bella's truck. She must have to persuade Charlie. I wonder how she did it?

"Hello love." Jake pulled me into his arms. I just sniffed his scent and knew this night was going to be perfect.


	3. Betrayal

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all._**

Betrayal

_BPOV_

I saw Jacob hug Leah and it was just so odd, like she was recoiling. I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I saw Seth walking his way over to me, oh lord. He did look good. But I would not date a freshman. I just couldn't.

"What's up?" Seth said. I wanted to slap him.

"The sky." I said still staring at the passionate moment that was about 20 feet where I was standing. He laughed, uncomfortably. Good, maybe he will go.

"Well, I better go get Leah and make her get ready." He took off running. I laughed. Jake came walking over.

"Let the night begin." He said looking in his wallet. Hmmm.

"Yeah. Sure." I said getting my purse out of the car.

JPOV

I love that it's finally here. I have stayed "pure" as Leah has said. We were already imagining what was going to happen tonight. I hugged Leah and then went back to the car because she had to do something with the rooms that were being rented. I had to look in my wallet to make sure I got what I needed. I saw Bella trying to sneak a peak but I would have to check later. She couldn't know about this. I may be a jerk but I wouldn't do that to Bella. Best friends since diapers. She wouldn't handle the news lightly.

"I seriously hate that kid." She mumbled into the cold frosty air.

"Who?" I asked trying to get my mind away from later tonight.

"Seth." She said grimly. I could understand her anger. He was really annoying and he just kept making moves on her. She was ready just to slap him. I would laugh if that happened. We walked into the hotel just waiting for the next pick up line.

The party was going well but I couldn't find Leah. It was late in the night and her parents went to bed on the top floor and Seth took off with this Jessica girl from the Forks high school. Seth went to Forks while the three of us went to the La Push School. I saw Bella from across the room. She had changed. She had this flowing top that has red with black lace that held it up. Her jeans were black with rips everywhere and had black glossy boot high heels that went up to the ankle.

"Hello." I heard someone say. I could hardly hear it but there was a pause of the music. I saw Leah, her top half off her shoulder and was a bit tipsy.

"Well hello." I said back to her and took her into my arms.

"You smell good." She said into my face. I gagged at the smell of her breath.

"I know but you don't." I said looking at my clock. It was 1:30 in the morning. Leah was drunk. Where did she get all the alcohol?

"On the table. Sam brought it." She said like reading my mind. I went over there and grabbed a beer. Bella's hand had touched mine. I looked at her. She looked at me smiling. She was drunk. The drink was in her hand and then she was gone. Oh hell. I have to deal with both of them. I going to need a lot.

"Hey. Where's my birthday present?" Leah asked me hanging on me. Right after that she passed out. Seth saw and came over.

"What the hell Jacob? Are you trying to kill her?" Seth said joking.

"Seth." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked while grabbing Leah, he was taking her up to her room.

"Shut the fuck up." I said and walked away. I might as well find Bella.

BPOV

Leah had passed out. I knew this because I saw Seth carrying her upstairs. Then I saw Jake walking up to me. All my friends from school were dancing with me. We were all wasted.

"Hey." Jake said to me. I just laughed, spilling my drink, which causing me to laugh even more.

"Hi." I said hiccupping.

"How many drinks have you had?" He asked. Embry, Emily, Sam, and Quil looked at Jake. We had no idea.

"We stopped counting at 10." Emily said feeling Sam up.

"Get a room." Embry and Quil said in unison. We all laughed. It was so much fun. The gang again, it was like this before Leah came our freshman year.

It had to be later than three in the morning. Jake, Embry, Quil, and I went into Embry's room. After too many drinks, Jake and me had started not to care. We were kissing and just betraying Leah and the bad thing was we didn't care. The radio was on and Tik Tok had just finished and Bad Romance by Lady GaGa had just started. I started to sing along, Jake followed too. We were just singing and everybody was laughing.

"Should we have a bad romance?" Jake said into my ear. I nodded.

"Tonight?" I asked seductively. He nodded.

"Owe owe! Hotness! Get a room!" The boys yelled. Jake took my hand and he lead me down the hallways of the deserted hotel. We were at his room. He got out his key and push it in the door.

"Take it all off." Jake said. I just obeyed. The lyrics of bad romance ringing in my head…

_You know that I want you  
and you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
your bad romance_

JPOV

"Take it all off." I said, not thinking. I needed to touch her. She had stripped as fast I could blind my eyes, besides our drunken state. I wanted to care but I couldn't. I was just incapable.

"Your turn." She said tackling me. I ripped everything off too. We just started touching and kissing. It felt like a thousand bricks had been taken off my back. I wanted to do this so bad. She was just so god damn gorgeous. I couldn't resist.

"You ready?" Bella said between kisses. I nodded. Then it happened. The motion that changed three peoples life's in one second… One decision. I heard her say my name and say more. I should've stopped. I couldn't.

**A/N: I have been trying to write this chapter since Friday night. But i couldn't cause I kept giggling and changing my mind on what to write. Please Review!**


	4. Stupid Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ in anyway!**

Stupid Mistakes

_One month after Leah's birthday party, New Years Eve._

LPOV

My birthday changed into a hit. It was the best, even though I couldn't remember it. Hehehe. Don't we all just love alcohol? The only downside is that Jacob and Bella had been defying each other since the party. Every time I try to figure out the problem, the just change the subject. I can't figure it out, so I just left it to be untouched. Today is New Years Eve and I am not going to get wasted and have "fun" with my boyfriend. I didn't get to on my birthday, which was a bummer but oh well. My family has left for the weekend and I am having a party! Yay! Just to take me out of my train of thought…

JPOV

"Hey babe!" I said to my girlfriend. The real one, not the amazing, beautiful… shut up Jake. She is just your friend. That is… no wait… was… your bed mate… no more of that.

"Hey. What's up Hun?" Leah's voice rang over the phone. My heart just had stopped pumping. She wasn't the one I wanted to talk to. But I couldn't be like that. I will not be a jerk.

"I just wanted to hear your voice and what kind of beer?" I asked trying to keep the conversation short.

"Oh okay and any kind. The cheapest though." She said giggling. I would go get that and go over to Bella's. We wouldn't have any. It would be a regular day. Charlie has getting happier that us two were hanging out with each other. If only he knew.

"Okay. Bye." And I just hung up the phone. Time to go to endure the torture…

BPOV

Leah's birthday was fun… until later that night. I hate myself for it. Then Jake gets his freaking sexy ass over here and apologizes. I about almost killed him. I was just so frustrated. Then after it all happened, I have been getting sick. Every thing. I have been vomiting for the past month on and off. Every month. Dad thinks I'm getting the H1N1 and I told him straight… I had to go toss my cookies when the doorbell rang. I answered it. It was Jake. He saw my shape and just carried me into the bathroom and let me do my business. This was the routine. Every 30 minutes. Today he asked the worst question of all.

"Why don't you go to the doctor?" He said in monotone.

"Fine. Take me to urgent care." I said wiping my mouth. He got me into clothes and we were off to the local hospital in Forks. It was just horrible. They kept poking things into me and it hurt… then the doctor came in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen. We have to run certain test on you. We will need parent consent and it has to be done after the holiday. Is that okay?" He was very tall and blonde. I think he was Edward Cullen's dad. I nodded. He went to walk out of the room but I grabbed his arm.

"Are you Edward Cullen's dad?" I asked. He nodded and walked out the room.

"And how do you know this Edward Cullen character?" Jacob asked me.

"Oh. He is this guy that comes up to me and starts saying 'You are my life now, You're my own personal kind of heroin, and saying that he is a vampire. I think he is delusional." I said laughing at my own words. Jake had a hint of jealously in his eyes. I couldn't stop laughing. It really felt good to laugh once again. Then Charlie came storming into the room.

"Bells. Jake. I have some news… well Jake you better go out of the room. So go." Charlie said. Jacob obeyed. Charlie came to me and grabbed my hands.

"What's the news dad?" I asked him. He just grinned but there was a spark of redemption in his brown eyes that were the same as mine.

"You are… Bells… You are having…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. My whole world was spinning. This couldn't be happening. Jake walked into the room. I just starting crying. Charlie just got up and looked at me and then to Jacob. He looked at me. I knew by the look in his face what he was asking. I nodded. Jacob looked puzzled.

"Dad. Let me tell him." I said. Jacob walked silently to me while Charlie walked out of the room skipping like a schoolgirl.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Tell me why Charlie is acting like the football team just won the super bowl." He said looking to me. I got up out of the hospital bed and lifted my shirt. Jacob still kept his stare at me.

"Jacob Black. I'm pregnant." I said rubbing my soon to be round stomach.

**A/N: Okay guys. I so appreciate the hits! Thank you! The more people, the more the story is updated! I get so pumped when I get those new emails for story alerts, and reviews, ect. I really didn't know how to write this chapter. But I did thanks to you guys!**


	5. If We Don't Tell Her, Is It Still Lying?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in anyway! Just the plot!**

**A/N: I love the reviews! The only reason I'm updating is you guys! I hope you Like!**

If We Don't Tell Her, Is It Still Lying?

JPOV

"What?" I asked Bella. She just told me I was going to be a father, of a living, breathing child because we couldn't stand the alcohol and tenseness between us. I can't believe I didn't listen to my subconscious. I almost lost my balance, Bella ran to catch me but I grabbed the side the table that was next to her hospital bed.

"Jake, I'm pregnant. We are having a baby." She said with tears running down her eyes. I felt one of her teardrops splash on my face. I even heard it. Charlie came in.

"I can't say that I'm proud of this, but at least it's Jake. I just…"

"Dad. Leave. Please." Bella said looking up from my face. Charlie walked out.

"We can't tell her." I said getting up from the floor. Bella looked at me.

"The hell we can't tell her! She will go suicidal or something! She will probably beat the shit out of me so I can't have the baby." Bella said getting into the bed. She was just angry.

"Well, we can't lie to her." I said. She looked at me and just shook her head. We were both puzzled.

"I know. We just won't tell her. But if we don't tell her, is it still lying?" She asked me. I couldn't tell her. It was a complicated question.

"Are you going… to… you know." I asked.

"I… don't… know Jake. It's an accident. But I don't know." She said looking at the wall paper on the wall. Little ducks playing in the water, with little ducklings. God, why did I do this? I hate myself. I have impregnated my best friend, and my girl friends best friend. I am a horrible person. I should just leave. Never come back.

"Jake listen." Bella brought me out of my internal argument. I tried. The perfect song came on.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?

"A baby. That's what I got to hide." Bella said. I laughed with her. She was just trying to make this horrible situation better.

"Could've they found a better song." I asked her.

"Will you?" She asked me with an innocent face.

"Yes. I will stand by you forever." I said questioning my own words.

_LPOV_

Four hours until the party. There is no Jake or Bella. They aren't answering their phones. I can't believe it. Where the hell are they?

"Lee!" Seth yelled from downstairs. They were leaving about now.

"What?" I yelled. I don't want to say goodbye. I don't care. They will come back.

"Phone! It's Jake and Bella!" He yelled. I ran and got the phone.

"Hey." I said trying not to sound excited.

"Leah?" It was Bella. I heard Billy, Charlie, and Jacob in the back round.

"What's up? Why aren't you here?" I asked.

"Jake and I are going to pick up some stuff in Port Angles. We will be there about 8?" Her voice sounded shaky.

"Yeah sure. No problem." I said looking at my new moon poster. Jeez, that Taylor Lautner. Swoon!

"Kay."

"Hey, let me ask you something." I said.

"Sure. Shoot." She said. A bit more stable this time.

"Why do you sound shaky?" I asked.

"Oh. Good news. I had the stomach flu. But I'm better now." She said, sounding the most normal she could.

"That's great Hun!"

"Well, Bye." And the phone line went dead. I then hung up the phone and popped a movie in. I needed something funny. I watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Then my concentration slipped into sleep.

_BPOV_

"Jake. I can't believe it." I said putting my jacket on.

"What?" He asked. He had shell shock, I could tell. Whatever. He wasn't the one _CARRYING_ the baby!

"I acted like nothing was wrong. I can't do it to her face though."

"Um. Bells. We have been acting like that for the past month." He said grabbing my shoulders.

"Um. Jake. _I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS HAVING A BABY THEN_! How am I going to keep it hidden?" I asked him. He looked at me then the floor. He had told Billy. Billy had acted like it didn't happen. I knew secretly he wanted me to have a boy cause then the baby would carry on the black family name. But who knew if Jake and me would get married?

"Good point Bella." Billy said. He came and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Billy." I said into the shoulder of his leather jacket.

"Just one thing Bells." I pulled away and looked at him puzzled.

"Anything… I mean anything, I will get it for you. You know that you are my daughter that I liked better even though you are a family friend. I just smiled.

"Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked at Jake. He took me into his arms.

"Choir will be interesting."

"Why is that?" I asked him looking at all the sick people. They were near death, bloody. I was just having a accidental baby.

"You have a baby and what is Ms. Johnson going to do when you got a huge balloon for a belly." He smiled innocently.

"You're right. My whole life is going to be complicated." I said looking at a woman ready to go into labor. That's going to be me in 8 months and Jake will be the boyfriend who will have to deal with all my mood swings. For the first time in my life…. I feel like that something is bittersweet but right. Leah is going to be pissed.

**A/N (again!): If I get 10 reviews today... I will update by the strike of midnight!**


	6. Is It From the Heart?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way! I would love too though!**

**A/N: Okay, I know I said 10 reviews but I just got excited and made this! I hope y'all like it! Keep those reviews up! I will answer you back within the next 24 hours that you send them! **

Is It From the Heart?

**LPOV**

So. It's 8 and no one is here. I am so bored. Where are my best buds? I mean seriously. I don't see how they aren't here. The TV is on but I can't watch it. There is nothing on. All there is baby shows on. It's like the world is trying to tell me something. I hate national television. Then the doorbell rang. Finally. I got up off the couch and went to the ancient door. I turned the door handle and facing me were two tear-stained teenagers.

"Leah!" Jake and Bella yelled.

"Wtf?" I said as they ambushed me and hugged me.

"It's new years eve!" Jake said holding up beer.

"Okay… why are you guys crying?" I asked.

"No reason!" Bella yelled. Jake handed her a beer. She refused. Since when does she refuse a bottle of beer?

"Since when do you refuse beer?" I asked her. Her face went from happy to surprise. Like she has done something wrong.

"Since… my stomach flu incident. It has affected myself so I have stopped. It seemed better for me too. That is my new year resolution." She said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Okay, water? What happened?

"So Leah. What's on TV?" Jake asked me.

"All these stupid bringing baby home and accidentally baby shows." I said unscrewing the cap on my beer bottle. Jake and Bella spit up what they were drinking.

"Really?" Bella asked. She went to get a rag from the kitchen. She was wearing unusual clothes today. A t-shirt that said LA PUSH CHOIR! WE WOULD LIKE TO LA PUSH THOSE BAND GEEKS OUT OF THE SCHOOL! In red writing on a black shirt and she was wearing her dance sweats. Gosh? What has gotten into her?

"Yeah. It's stupid." I said feeling the alcohol starting to make my body buzz. Jake whispered something into Bella's ear and then she nodded.

"Hey. Can I take Bells home?" Jake said. I looked at him. He looked like he aged about 10 years. I couldn't believe it. Were they doing each other? They couldn't! I mean seriously! Jake is mine and Bella knows that. But I am tired and I should go to sleep… shouldn't I?

"Sure. I'm tired so I just going to call it night. Lock the door on your way out!" I yelled walking up the stairs. I am so going to get him back but I'm not going to act all freaky girlfriend on him. It's time to call the experts. I need that makeover that said I should get.

_**BPOV**_

"That was so close." I said walking out of Leah's house. It was only 8:45 and Charlie was at Jakes.

"Yeah. Just a bit. Do you want me to drop you off?" He asked. What a gentlemen… Considering the situation. Me pregnant with his baby that we shouldn't even have.

"No. I don't really want to be alone." I said into the warm car heater.

"Well technically, you're not alone." Jacob said laughing.

"Shut up Jake." I said through my teeth.

"Oh shit." Jake said looking at the blackened road ahead of us.

"What?"

"Don't you even start the oh me! I hate myself! Mood swings! Uhh. No." He said looking serious as ever.

"Jake. It's something I can't control. And how about this. What is Leah going to say when I start gaining weight? Huh? I'm going to have to tell her someday? You know it's true so don't even start with they abortion crap." I said. I would not get an abortion. It's mean and inhuman.

"Why don't you? We could avoid all of this. We wouldn't have to deal with Leah or anyone. You wouldn't be known across the school as the slut. It's all in your benefit of course." Jake said looking at me. I wanted to slap him so hard that I would bruise him. He is such a jerk. Me getting an abortion? Just so he can go do Leah without any strings?

"Drop me off and don't you dare come in. Right now I could just kill you." I said looking at my hands. They were delicate, soon to be held by another. A little boy or girl. That was loved, between my father and I but not Jake.

"What about Billy and Charlie? Huh? What are you going to say to them when I'm not growing? They will think something's up and you would have to tell them what you made me do just to protect you total man ho-ness. And for that it's not my fault that you can't keep your effing hands of any girl within the vicinity of you freaking slut." I said. We reached my house. I got up out of the car.

"Bells." Jake said pleading. He knew I was right.

"Jacob. I'm not getting rid of this baby. I'm keeping it either you like it or not." I then just slammed the door. It was snowing little snowflakes. I looked out the window. They were sticking in his jet-black hair. Then I went to bed. I have had enough of him. I will raise this baby by myself or with him. Either way I don't care. I know it's only been a month but I will.

_**JPOV**_

I got in the car, wishing that I never said that. I should've just kept my feeling to myself. I wouldn't be this horrible boyfriend. If only Leah would kill me? Would I feel better? The radio started playing poison. There was one part that caught my mind.

_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they sayEvery rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

Wow. That song is perfect for my feelings. I put the car in reverse and drove off. I would tell Billy and Charlie my problem and maybe they will give me a solution? Stay with my girlfriend? Or go to the girl whose having my baby? The beautiful confident Leah or the shy but fun Bella? Do I let my brain or heart choose?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	7. Baby Bumps Are a Drag To Hide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any shape or form!**

**A/N: Okay... The next** **two chapters are going to be one but it was easier for me to split it into three! I had to update today because of numerous emails from one certain reader... You know who you are... MEXICHICK95!!! I love the reviews! Keep them coming! I love to hear what you guys have to say about my writing! But I do have to be sad... It's my last update before the new year! Speaking of that, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

Baby Bumps Are A Drag To Hide

_Four Months Into the Pregnancy_

_**BPOV**_

"Hey. So I noticed you've been gaining more weight recently." My best friend said. I just couldn't tell her, 'hey! Guess what? You wanna know the reason I'm getting heaver? It's because your boyfriend and I had sex at your birthday party and not to mention! He knocked me up! Isn't that great?

"Yeah. It's just the school work. It beats the heck of you." I lied. There was no way in heck that I could tell her the truth. I would be murdered. Seriously.

"Oh. It hasn't been hitting me though. Jake has though." She raised her eyebrows. We were sitting at the local diner with everybody listening in. I hate public places. They've been giving me horrible looks, it's like they know. Probably do. I told Charlie to not to tell anyone and he promised me. I hope he could keep it. Unlike my mother with her drinking problem. She said 'hun. I will stop. On my life.' But like every Friday, she came home and just let it go.

"Really? So have you guys… you know?" I asked. Jake and I hardly talked ever since the night that we fought coming home from Leah's on New Years Eve.

"Yes. Actually. He is… Oh my god. I just can't describe." Leah said looking at her iced tea. Probably reliving the night. I still had those dreams. He was just like that.

"Oh you don't even know." I said looking out the window. She just looked at me and went back to stirring her iced tea. After about two minutes of awkward silence, Billy walked in. He waved, I waved back and smiled.

"So how's it going?" He asked me. I looked at Leah and she was looking at me in complete confusion.

"It's going good. I maybe have a date." I said. All that was true. The baby is due on August 7th this year. Wow. I still don't know if it's a girl or boy.

"Really? When?" He asked smiling.

"Yep. August 7th." I said taking a sip out of my coffee. The doctor told me not to drink it but I did anyway. If I didn't I would just fall asleep.

"That's great Bells." Then the conversation was done. Leah went to say something but she couldn't form words. Then a light bulb just went in her head.

"Why is Billy talking to you?" Leah asked, her voice hinting jealously.

"Because. It's family business." I said with a dark tone of my voice. After that she just left it alone. Ever since I got my whole, 'Bells, you're pregnant' I got my truck back because I was going between from school, and Billy's house for money for the cravings. There is not one cupboard in the house without chocolate. Yum. I got up and left. I really didn't care what Leah tried to figure out. I really didn't. When I have this child, she will won't want to be my best friend anymore. Well, there goes the godmother. What am I going to do? Go ask Jake to just live with his mistake? To help me raise HIS child? Well, that's like pulling teeth. I got in the truck and drove home. Just as I was turning the corner, my mind went directly to the house of my supposed lover. He is only the father of my child. That's all. I couldn't care less. The rain snow mix came in now, just like the news predicted. Could they predict how this works out? Probably not. I'm so screwed. Shit.

**Note: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Hints Here and There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: So here's the thing, I thought that I didn't put this chapter in my Document Manager, but I did and the Jacob part of this chapter thingy of three way will be up tomorrow. HAPPY NEW YEARS! Please review! Thanks for all the reviews too!**

Hints Here and There

_**LPOV**_

In the last four months Bella has been gaining weight but I have been getting Jake all to myself. I think that's shallow but oh well. I never would of thought I would be jealous of Bella. But before my birthday I was completely and totally jealous. After my birthday, Jacob and Bella have been avoiding each other and spending time with me more separately. I couldn't say anything because when I did they just would change the subject. At this moment Jake was here but going to see if Seth was home. All I could say is 'let's do it' when he had asked and to mention, Jake has been really big on using protection. He was such a gentleman. He told me that he didn't want me to be pregnant. I thought that was nice. Or was he protecting me from something else that was happening and he wasn't telling me? Was he cheating on me?

"He isn't home." Jake said taking off his shirt. He had an eight pack!

"Okay… since when have you been working out?" I asked him laughing.

"Since when are you reluctant to take off your shirt for me?" He said climbing on my bed.

"Well. I have been thinking." I said. He was kissing my neck, breathing fire onto my cold skin waiting for attention.

"Oh, this can't be good." He said recoiling away from my neck. He motioned me to go on with my hypothesis.

"I don't know how to say it. I mean, I trust you totally but something in me is saying it may be happening." I said looking into those brown eyes that took my whole world into shock and I have been hypnotized by them ever since. It was freshman year.

"_Who is he?" I asked Bella. It was a guy from her Spanish class apparently. He was totally hot. Running about six feet, and total bronze skin that a California girl would die for in the summer._

"_That's Jacob Black. My best friend. Well, besides you." She said patting my shoulder._

"_So… that means Hottie Mcfme is single." I said. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Yeppers." Bella said. I laughed._

"_Oh no. The 'I was looking at you, were you looking at me?' starts again." Bella said walking to her locker. _

"_Well. Hello Leah." Jacob Black said to me. I just looked up, those brown eyes had a hypnotic thing to them._

That same look was given to me now. It was the look of wanting and truth.

"So. What do you think?" He said to me. I just smiled.

"Okay, are you cheating on me?" I asked straight out. He looked at me.

"No. Why would I do that? I mean seriously Leah?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know. It was just a thought. I'm sorry." I said. Jacob went and put his shirt back on.

"Okay. Well while you keep thinking this thought I'm going. I have to do some stuff. And now I don't really have to hurry what I have to do. Thanks." And after he said that, he left. Goodbye then…

"Hey Leah." Embry said to me. It was school, which means a Monday. Eww. I was at my locker ready to head to History 101.

"What's up Embry?" I asked him. He just laughed and then put a string of hair that was in my face back behind my ear.

"What the hell Embry?" I said slapping his hand away.

"Oh. Sorry for making a move on you." He said to me.

"I'm going out with Jake. You know that right? You were there when he asked me out." I said slamming my locker.

"Oh I thought you knew." He said to me. I just shifted my head to the right and gave him a puzzled look.

"Thought I knew _WHAT_?" I said walking the hallway of the crowded school. Every face and every mouse, if there were any, was looking at me.

"That Bella has something cooking in the oven and everybody is saying it's Jake's." Embry whispered to me.

"Hell no. He has not cheated on me with my best friend. No freaking way." I said walking out of school. I was just going to skip the rest of the day, and then kill Jake if Embry's rumor was right. I would kill both of them.

**A/N: I will try to update before Friday! Y'all know, school and that stuff! School comes first! Uhh**


	9. Being a Teenage Boy, Try It Sometime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all! Y'all know that!**

**A/N: I know! Long! You guys have been dying inside to actually have a whole chapter where Jacob explains himself and everything that the pregnancy that had done to him. Loving the reviews! Keep them coming! More reviews? More updates! Always remember that!**

Being a Teenage Boy, Try It Sometime

_**JPOV**_

It was March. The baby had to be due sometime. Bella was showing. The rumors were going around. I hated being me. A teenage boy. Why? I mean if mom was here, she would tell me what to do. But no, my dad just supports Bella. He didn't even know the full story of what happened. He has been drilling me to break up with the girl that he can't stand and just get together with the girl who is having my baby. He just didn't understand. I have liked and loved Leah from the time she smiled at me freshman year but I have liked Bella since this year. So it made sense to stay with the girl I loved with all my heart. But was it what I wanted? Was she it? Bella was having my child. Leah had my heart, but some part of me said Bella had it too. This is what I think about in Bio. About which girl I should I choose because if I choose Bella, I would have to marry her. If I chose Leah, it might not work out and I would be a free man. But a real man would help raise the child that he created on accident.

"Mr. Black what may you be dreaming about?" Ms. Jones said to me.

"How can we all be people but still hate people? Hate our own self's and each other?" I said looking her straight in the eye. The phone rang loudly. I heard whispers of 'oh god, he is having a mental breakdown or that's what he gets for effing the most beautiful girl in school without the girlfriends permission.' I heard this one too 'I heard Leah was going to kill Jake after school. Just shoot him dead, right when he comes out of the school' Breaking the silence, well except the whispering about me that I had created with my answer to her question. She was still in shock over my answer. Ms. Jones went to answer the phone.

"Um… Hello?" Her voice said into the phone. She had dress pants with the little stripes down them and a purple blouse that looked like a turtleneck but wasn't one at the same time.

"Yes… Yeah… I'll send him." Then she hung up. Every head turned in sync with Ms. Jones's eyes to me.

"Let me guess? I have to go?" I said gathering my things. Good to be out of this classroom. I couldn't stand another minute if I wanted too. She nodded and didn't mention anything about the homework, if there was any. I walked into the abandoned hallway. Then I saw Bella, beautiful. The sunlight that was shining from the skylights was accenting the red in her brown hair. The regular orange backpack was on her back. I ran to her. She looked up hearing my footsteps.

"Oh. Look who it is. The man that runs away from his problems. The man that just does my best friend and doesn't care that _HIS_ best friend is _PREGNANT_ with _HIS OWN _baby." She said sourly to me as I took her backpack. She kept walking in the empty hallway.

"Yeah. It's me. I didn't know what to say. You were right. I just didn't want to commit to it." I said. That fight on New Years Eve had broken us up, if you could say that. She said some stuff that was cruel but after thinking about it for 3 months, it made sense. She was by her locker. She grabbed her purse.

"I see that you're leaving too." Bella said to me. I looked at her. She had just gotten fat and not to mention, I caused it all. Don't we all love hormones? Her rosy cheeks were plump like a baby's when they're first born. She had tearstains too.

"Yeah. How about you? What's up with the crying episode?" I asked her. She slammed her locker. It scared me and jumped. She laughed. I think she was getting the pleasure of scaring me. We haven't talked time so, why not?

"My dad called to get me out for some unknown reason and my crying episode is because of your stupid hormones and you getting me pregnant." She said to me walking to the front of the school. I followed her. I can't believe we were talking about this in the _SCHOOL_ hallways. They were empty but so what? It's school.

"Oh sorry. For being a teenage boy with a raging sexual urge. Besides you started it." I said through my teeth. She was getting on my nerves. Sometimes I thought I was the one who was having the mood swings. Maybe all of the symptoms that she hasn't gotten, I have? That would be horrible. I would die! How do woman put up with this?

"What? I started it? How may I ask? It's you who has wanted me ever since the start of this school year. I see you staring at me more than Leah. And I was ready to ask this guy out but you had to come and do this to me. Don't even ask who it is. I'm not going to tell you." She said to the floor. I bet maybe she couldn't see the floor. Wait, maybe she could, she wasn't that far in the pregnancy. Who the hell would she ask out?

"You looking like… well… how you DID." I said not really caring anymore. We were walking down the stairs, about 30 yards from the front of the school. Her feet stopped in her tracks.

"Really? How I did? Really? Cause if it wasn't for you, I would still look like that." Bella said taking her bag. She looked sour towards me. Her melted chocolate eyes saying something else. She wanted someone to explain all what's happen to her. Renee is no help. Charlie, well that's another story.

"Yeah. You're right. Doesn't mean I have to accept it." I said. She just walked. Out the doors she was. I went out there too. It was Leah with Bella in the car. She was having another attack of the crying episode. Then Leah came up the steps outside of the school.

"Oh. You got some explaining to do. Both of you." Leah said mentioning Bella and I. I bet she was going to kill me? Or kill Bella? How would she be charged for murder? Manslaughter? I can't believe I'm actually thinking this.

"Says who? Nothing is going on." I lied. Leah was the one who called us in. Leah had to get us both alone to murder us. She could see through the lie.

"Get in the car. And if you don't, I will call chief Swan. And he won't be very happy when he sees you and Bella in the car. Alone." She spoke 'alone' through her teeth. I just had to obey. I didn't want to get in any more trouble. We drove off… Leah had parked the car on First Beach. Bella was asleep with her bag as her pillow in the backseat.

"Well?" I asked. She had to tell me. She was almost crying herself but the anger took over her state of mind. She probably didn't care if I died or Bella for that matter. I didn't want to do this yet. But it had to be done. I couldn't just let Leah sit and be clueless about what's happening with her best friend. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went out of the car. The rich salty march wind almost took me away. Could I just run away? Never to come back?

I went into the backseat and woke up Bella. Bella looked at me groggily and looked around recognizing where we were. She got out of the car. Leah was already out. Bella and her were standing away from each other but together. They were making a triangle.

The triangle of love. How many times have they stood this way? How many times have I been threatened by these girls? The loves of my life. Both of them looked at each other. Different emotions tying them together. What have I done?

"Jake." Bella said crying, her breath uneven. She probably knew that we weren't going to make it out alive. Leah knows how to hunt. Well.

"We… well maybe not we… but I do want you to explain it. And this better be good." Leah said through her teeth. She was pissed, seriously pissed. They stood no more than four feet from each other and me.

"Is it yours? Are you the father?" Leah said, the wind catching her long black hair. Maybe the wind would wipe away my blood when Leah kills me?

"Leah. I am the father of this baby and I can't forgive myself of doing such a stupid thing." I said bowing my head. Then Leah stepped forward. The blackness took me over and Bella's crying did. Am I dead?


	10. Careless Whispers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Or the Song by Seether, Careless Whispers! That's why I wrote today!**

**A/N: So, I know y'all are just wondering what Leah did to Jacob! Well it explains it in here! And there is a twist at the end! Hoping you enjoy! And c'mon guys! What's with the reviews? I only got 2.... I still love them! So keep sending them!**

Careless Whispers

_**BPOV**_

"Leah. He just passed out! Help him!" I said. We got out of school. Leah had called us out so she could talk to us. Her plan was genius. We would be bothered after school by parents and other classmates. Perfect. Then she went to slap him on the face, and he just passed out. I can't believe it.

"Bella. Oh. I should help him?" She said meanly. How could she? Well, I was one with the messed up life.

"Yeah." I said looking down at the sand. Leah tried to move him to the car, but he wouldn't budge. Maybe moving 156 pounds of muscle wasn't the right idea?

"Okay. Well since Mr. I can't keep myself awake, is passed out, you can tell me what happened. I promise with all my might that I won't hit you. I would want you to lose _his and your _baby." She said to me putting air quotes around his and your. God sometimes I wish she would die. But I couldn't. That would be mean. I'm already mean enough. I already did her boyfriend. Okay, tell her.

"The lust was between us since the start of this year. And alcohol just amplified it." I said sitting down on the wet log that was 10 feet from where I was standing.

"So that's it? The lust? Nothing more?" She asked me. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic. Her brown eyes looked like lava coming out of a volcano. Crap. I'm not making it out alive.

"I don't know what it was Leah. It… this' I pointed at my stomach. "Was an accident. It was late. We had too much to drink and everything just blew this up. I'm sorry." I said. I couldn't help being sorry. It was my entire fault.

"God." She said laughing. I turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked her totally serious. She just kept laughing.

"It's like the plot of Glee!" She said. I started laughing. I couldn't believe it. We were actually starring in the real life Glee. God. What idiots we are.

"Your right." We said laughing. It was like old times. We were still just laughing when Jake woke up. He rubbed his head.

"What the hell?" He said. It shook us into more laughter.

**_JPOV_**

I wake up from passing out by being scared out of my self and Bella and Leah are laughing. I rubbed my head, my face to see if they did something too me. I looked on my body. Nope. I'm safe.

"What the hell?" I asked them.

"Wh…at …Do youmean?" Leah got out quickly before laughing even more.

"First of all, you were about to hit me. Then I wake up and your laughing like you guys are best friends again." I said confused.

"It's like we are living the real life Glee!" Bella said grabbing her stomach. She looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" Leah said.

"The baby." She said hardly getting out.

"What about the baby?" I said worried. Did she just lose it? Shit! How am I going to explain this one?

"It kicked…or hiccupped." She said crying. I almost started too but I had keep my mental block on. I couldn't show weakness.

"Really?" Leah asked. She put her hand on Bella's stomach. She was smiling?

"Yeah. It felt different." Bella said.

"I bet it… Whoa! What was that?" Leah asked.

"The baby likes the sound of your voice and maybe us." Bella said looking up with tears in her eyes. I couldn't understand this.

"It can't like me. I hate it." Leah said getting up. She was back to mega-bitch.

"Kay. Leah. Jake? Tell Leah what happened." Bella said to me. My mouth dropped open.

"Leah. Here you go." I said walking over to her. I kissed her with more passion that anyone couldn't give her.

**_LPOV_**

He kissed me. Hard. Wonderful, the best kiss he gave me in his life. Only if he knew? I felt Bella's baby kick. I can't believe this. I'm feeling sorry. I brought them out here so I could get Bella to get rid of it. Or just beat it out of her. But the kick.

"Jake." I said between one of the kisses. I grabbed Jake's face in my freezing hands.

"Yeah?" He said between his heavy breathing.

"Do you hear the song?" I asked him. I accidentally left the radio on. It was Drifting Whispers by Seether.

"Yes. I do. It's our first dance at the Winter Snow dancing freshman year." He said to me, almost crying. This was beating him. He wanted me, but Bella was having his baby. The baby. I turned my head out of our passionate moment.

"Bells. Jacob?" I said. It would regret what I was going to say.

"I forgive you. But here is the deal. Jake?" Bella stood up in a rush, she didn't know what to say.

"Leah?" He walked toward me.

"You have to break up with me. Here and Now." I said crying. This was the right thing to do. I wanted Jake to be happy but for that baby to not have a messed up life. It's already going into the messed up one, so I'll make it less complicated.

"Leah. That's not what I want to do." Jake said. The song was blaring in my ears. Jake told me he would never leave me. But I didn't say that to him.

_I'm never gonna dance again,  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though its easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool._

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste the chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you._

_Time can never mend,  
The careless whispers of a good friend.  
To the heart and mind,  
Ignorance kind...  
There's no comfort in the truth,  
Pain is all youll find._

"Leah. This is ridicilious! I can't have you lose Jake! He's yours!" Bella yelled.

"Bella. I lost him that night that you guys…" I trailed off. They both knew where I was going.

"Leah. I won't." Jake said. I was ready to slap him.

"I want you too. It's the first part of the deal." I said. I still had tricks up my sleeve.

"Fine. Leah. We are done. There I said it." Jacob said to me.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Leah?" Bella said holding back tears. The wind died. It knew.

"I want you with Jake but here is the deal." She was already in shock. I couldn't stand doing this too her. I couldn't. She would have the baby and Jake would forget all about me. No he wouldn't. Would he? Would she? Bella's hair was messy and a couple of strands were going across her gentle face. Her cheeks were bright pink with red straight lines down them. Tears. She was standing toward the car. She was waiting for me to say the suspenseful thing that would happen. Was she thinking that I wanted her to have abortion?

"The middle name of the baby, if it's a girl better be Leah. And I want to be the godmother." I said. She looked at me. The tears flooded her eyes.


	11. Telling the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way! If I did... That's a scary thought! lol!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated... In a long time... :) I've been busy! Hope you like this chapter. Short but filled with things! Review please!**

Telling the Truth 

_**BPOV**_

Relief flooded over me. I couldn't believe it. She didn't want to kill me, secretly probably, but not now. She wanted to be part of this mistake. She wanted to learn how to forgive. Maybe?

"Okay. I agree." I said with tears flowing down my cheeks like a river.

"Um.. Bells, don't get all emotional." Jake said breaking my concentration.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Leah looked at him confused.

"This is shouldn't be how it ended. I mean, I should be bleeding, for everything that I did to you two." He said looking down. Jake was suffering for his mistakes. It was breaking him down to little pieces.

"It went smoothly because, I couldn't stand for that baby to grow up like Bella." Leah said looking at me. I went to yell at her put she put her finger to my lips to silence me.

"Leah? What?" I asked through her cold, icy fingers.

"You. Your dad is taking care of you, for how many years? What's the reason? Do you remember?" She asked me. I nodded, my mother being an alcoholic, beat me, but I didn't see how my, our baby would turn out like that.

"So?" Jacob said sitting in the wet sand.

"Bella turned out good, not perfect, but good cause her dad stepped up to be a man. It would've been better if her mother were with Charlie. I mean look, I didn't get pregnant. I have a family, a stable hold on me. They kept me together. I don't mean to kill you with insults Bella, but it's the truth. I don't want the baby that you guys are having to deal with that." Leah said. I took that too the heart. She was right; this baby needed us, not just me, not just Jacob, all of us.

_**JPOV**_

"So you're saying that I might be a horrible father? Really Leah?" I asked her. Bella was trying not to fall down from the waves crashing at her feet. The sound of the waves carried the awkwardness away. It was just us, telling the truth.

"Jacob, no. What I'm saying is that, this baby needs a mom and a dad. They cannot be separated. The baby needs to know that he or she has two people in love with them. Not just because they have to, because they really do. And if we are together, that will stand in the way." Leah said hugging Bella and dragging her out of the waves to the car. She made sense. Bella had issues, but she hid them, and then conquered them completely. The baby was just a bump in the road, we could make it.

"Jake, we gotta listen to her. She's right. As much as I hate saying it, she's right." Bella said. Her brown hair flying around her face, same as Leah's.

"Fine. Leah, you're right. I'm sorry for being a guy and letting the teenage hormones come over me." I said, I hope it didn't come out sarcastic. Probably did.

"Jake?" Leah said.

"Yeah?" I answered her while helping Bella into the car.

"You are so not getting off that easy. Bella is because she has another person growing inside her. I have to forgive her." She said laughing.

"Why do you get forgive her so easy?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed.

"Who else is going to drive her and help her to get maternity clothes?" Leah said ducking to get into the car. She was right; I was not going to do that.

_**LPOV**_

The ride home was about normal. I had the radio cranked so we all could sing a long to the songs that we grew up with. Which meant I got time to think. My best friend is pregnant with my boy… well ex-boyfriends baby. And now I'm the third wheel. But I have to put up with it. I was the bigger person because my incentives at first was the beat the crap out of Jake, then let Bella deal with the guilt. But then I thought about how another child doesn't need a horrible mother, and a dad that is just there to feed and give the kid some clothes. I dropped Jake off at his house. Bella would stay with me. I needed her.

"So. Leah. Why do you need me?" Bella asked me. I was thinking about the answer myself. Then it hit me.

"I need to tell my parents why Jacob and I are no longer together. And they won't believe me without proof." I said to her looking at the road.

"So I'm just there to so you can't get in trouble?" She said angrily.

"No. I need you there for another reason." I said she was going to laugh and cry at this one.

"Seth found a girl." I said.

"And he wants to pop her cherry?" She said trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah. I can hear him moaning her name in his sleep. It's pitiful actually." I said. Seth needed to learn the consequences and Bella was the exact person I needed. He talked to me about it, not my parents, I remember trying to explain to him what he was going to do.

_"Leah?" Seth said outside my door. This can't be good. He was getting serious with that Jessica girl who was a freshman that he knew from my party._

_"Yeah come in." I said, no reason to fight. Mom and dad weren't home to prove me right._

_"Okay, this is so embarrassing but I knew you would understand. I could've asked Jake but you two haven't been separated for the past 3 months." He said. Oh great. What did he do now?_

_"Keep going." I said, I think I knew where this was going._

_"Jessica… Well…I…want." He stuttered._

_"Wow. Wait, you want to have sex with Jessica?" I asked in my most seriously tone. I couldn't laugh. It would break his heart. I almost started snickering. Stop I can't._

_"Yeah. Bad right?" He said with his face all red. This was absolutely perfect._

_"Not really. Jake wanted too since freshman year, but I wouldn't let him. Does Jessica want to do it to?" I asked him trying to be the grown up. It was totally hard. No joke._

_"There's the problem. She wants to, I want to… But." He said messing with his fingers._

_"Oh god no way." I said._

_"Yeah, I have no idea how to." I started laughing. I had to let it go._

_"Really? Oh my god! That's perfect!" I said._

_"Did you know how to when you were a freshman?" He asked ashamed. Should I lie? Nope._

_"I knew when I was in 7__th__ grade Seth. Times have changed. Oh maybe, nope they haven't!" _

_"Thanks. I feel better now." _

_"Seth. Did you really think you were going to walk in here, give me this conversation, and not expect me to laugh? Besides MOM AND DAD SHELTERED YOU!" I started laughing harder ._

_"Really. Leah, could you explain?" He asked me. _

_"Call Jake. He will tell you. I don't think I could. It would be too weird." I said giving him my phone._

We walked into my house and there was Seth and Jessica. On the couch. Alone. Clothes on the ground.

"Oh my god." Bella's mouth was hanging wide open. She was right. They were actually.

"SETH!" I yelled.

**A/N: I will get the next chapter up by this weekend! I promise!**


	12. Seth

**_I don't own Twilight or the characters in any way!_**

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with school work. And not to mention the writers block! Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up by next week!

**Seth**

SPOV

"Um. Hey?" I said as innocent as I could. I don't think it worked.

"Seth. What are you doing?" Leah asked me. She looked like she just cried all the blood out of her body. Her face was beat red. The same way as Bella's. What the hell?

"Well. Me?" Jessica said underneath me. I laughed and she giggled. I can't believe this is happening. Where was Jacob? The tag along? Bella looked knocked up. Who was it? It couldn't be…

"Bella. Are you pregnant? Is it Jakes?" I asked. She looked shock.

"How do you know?" She asked me. She protectively put her hands on her stomach.

"Wait… So you're telling me that you did Jake and Leah was still going out with him? Really?" I laughed. She was such a goody two shoes when it came to Leah and Jake's relationship. She waited her turn… Usually. Which just came.

"Yes. I am Seth. And while you're at it… How did you know?" Bella asked me. Jessica was trying to move, so I got up off her.

"Ahhh! Shield your eyes!" Leah said jokingly. Sure. She had to explain everything to me.

"Um. I will see you later?" Jessica was dressed and headed out the door. I nodded.

"That was a total one day stand. She ain't coming back just to let you know Seth." Bella said holding on to the door while Jessica walked out.

"Yes, actually. But I'm going to get her back. She is really good." I said. I knew that would freak them out. They didn't even flinch. What the hell?

"Oh. There's the starting of our topic."Leah said.

LPOV

"What topic?" Seth said with a blanket wrapped around his waist. Bella and I just looked at each other and went to the kitchen. No way were we going to sit on that couch now.

"As you know Seth, I'm pregnant with Jake's baby. And your sister has so graciously forgiven me." Bella said fingering her hair. She couldn't look me in the eye.

"You forgave her? Leah? You need to be more of a bitch." Seth said smiling.

"Thanks Seth. I hope my life is an enjoyment for you." I said getting up for some coffee.

"So?" Seth said. He was getting ready to get up off the kitchen chair. I nodded; he wanted to get some actual pants on. At least it would be easier for him to talk to us without worrying about his blanket coming off.

"What are you we gonna tell him? I mean we can't just say, Seth, when this baby comes, you are the person we will depend on for some money." Bella said sarcastically. She was right. We couldn't make him get a job. This wasn't even my baby, it was my exboyfriends baby.

"I think we should just give him the sex talk, and make him be there for the labor and everything. Then we will know that he will be careful about sticking his dick into stuff." I said. I can't believe I actually was talking about my brother's dick. Nasty.

"Yeah. Agreed. We aren't talking to him at all. He will see."

"What will who see?" Seth said coming down the stairs.

"Nothing Seth." Bella said.

JPOV

I can't believe it. I'm not dead or anything. She made me break up with her. My cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered. I was still on the beach.

"Where the hell are you?" It was dad.

"At the beach. And I don't have a ride back. Wanna come pick me up?" I asked.

"Yes. Bella needs you for her doctor's appointment." Bella had an appointment?

"Thanks." I said confused.

"Oh sorry! That's next week! I'll come get you anyway." Then the line went dead.

BPOV

"I'm not going shopping." I said to Leah sitting with a hot cup of tea in my hands.

"But, Bells! Come on! You know you want to!" Leah was really excited to shop for this baby. I wasn't.

"I'm not. Why don't you? I don't even know the sex yet. How am I supposed to shop for the baby?" I asked her. That stopped her.

"When do you know the sex? When is the baby shower?" She asked.

"I'm going to the doctor next week with Jake, and you can come too, if you want too. I don't have a shower planned." I said. I had no one to go to my shower.

"I'm planning your shower! After your doctor's appointment, we will make Jake go home, and you and I will go shopping." She said with lights in her eyes.

"Fine, on one condition." I said.

"What's this condition?" She asked leaning toward me, as if I was gonna tell her a secret.

"You help me with the nursery. I don't think I can do all that by myself. And I know for a fact Jake won't talk to me until this baby is born."


	13. Where's The Baby Daddy?

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS... AND THE TRUE BLOOD REFERENCE, I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER! **

**A/N: Sorry! I haven't had the time to make a new chapter! Well here it is! Please review! **

Where's The Baby Daddy?

_LPOV_

Officially, the worst day of my life. So. My best friend, who is a cheater, had sex with my boyfriend, at my 18th birthday party. Yep. I forgave her, but I still hold the grudge. You may be asking, "Leah, what the hell is your issue?" I am asking myself the same question. Anyways, it's Bella's appointment. The big one, where she finds out if she is having a boy or a girl.

"Leah." Bella's voice rang. I told her I would drive her to the doctors, since Jacob had to work. And another thing! Where did I come off to be someone's bitch? Apparently, to Jacob, that's what I am. Every other day I get a call from him. Asking if I can run Bella here, or there, or if I could pick something up for him, that he was going to get for Bella. He has been completely ignoring her, and doesn't want contact with her. So I'm stuck with being his bitch. Wonderful.

"Yes?" I said through my teeth. She look astonished, that I went from sweet and innocent to watch your back bitch.

"You were supposed to turn about three miles back." She said fingering with her sweatshirt string. All she could wear now was that. She was a small girl, and then the baby came and whoop! She's huge. And it's only been about 4 1/2 months. Gosh.

"Really?"I asked her making a U turn on 5th avenue.

"Well I was gonna tell you, and then you gave me a look, so I didn't." She said shyly. Bella wasn't shy. She was just scared of me. We were in car. I could fake her death, and that baby, and no one would figure out that I killed her in a car "accident".

"Kay, whatever." I said. This is going to be a long day.

_JPOV_

"Hey Jake?" Dad called out when I was leaving.

"Yes?" I said annoyed, I needed to go to work, and he telling me to get something for Bella, which she doesn't need is not what I want to worry about right now.

"Bella's appointment is today. And if you aren't there I swear." He said looking at me with threatening eyes. He didn't want me to be a dead beat dad.

"Fine, I won't miss it." I said walking to my red Jetta. It was at 10. I knew it was today, I told Leah to take her because then it wouldn't have mattered if I was there. I turn the ignition, the car started right up, and with the purr of the engine, I moved along, I was going to the doctors before I went to work. I grabbed my cell phone and called Red, my boss. The phone rang three times before Angel, the secretary answered the phone, I worked for a construction company that is based for the reservation.

"Hi, this is Quil Construction, how may I help you?" Her sweet voice rang, if you didn't know her you would think that she was about three.

"Hey Angel, It's Jacob Black."

"Oh, hi Jake!"

"I'm going to be late to work today. Sorry about the late notice."

"Why you going to be late? And if you are you need to come here at least and sign in so you can go straight to the job after."

"Okay, I'm coming. Kay, bye." I hang up. She didn't have to know. No one at work would have to know. I could just disappear, and kill myself with a car "accident". No one would know.

_BPOV_

"Bella Swan?" The nurse called. Leah just dropped me off at the curb of the doctor's office and just sped away. Jake wasn't here yet, and I was alone. I got up as best as I could. My belly size just increased so fast, I had my own table.

"Right here." I said. The nurse had to take a double take.

"Oh. You're much younger than I thought you would be." She said sincerely surprised.

"Please don't give me how horrible it is to be a teen mom. I already know. It sucks. I hate being pregnant." I said faking. I kind of liked being pregnant. I had my own little table, and yeah. That's about it. But being my age, and then being pregnant. Not so good.

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to tell you that I was in same situation as you, how old are you?" She asked me. I was betting she wasn't in the same situation.

"I'm 18. And there is no chance in hell that you did what I did." I said with total truth.

"Sweetie, how did you get pregnant?" She asked me, like she was challenging me. She was about a couple inches taller and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I fucked my guy best friend, at my best friends 18th birthday party." I said not looking at her.

"Oh. Ouch. That sucks. I was a stripper just to hold up my rent. And one guy thought it would be nice to rape me. My child, Athena, named after the goddess, is about 7 now, and I went to school to turn my life around. It will get better, I promise." She was tearing up. I felt bad, but that was a nice name for a baby girl. I might tell Jacob about that name if we have a girl.

It took about a half hour for the doctor to get in. She was a huge African-American. She probably weighed about three of me. I swear. But she looked nice.

"Hi there Bella. I'm Doctor Shenay." Dr. Shenay said with a thick southern accent. What the hell is a big southern woman doing in a doctor's office in Forks, Washington?

"Uh, hi?" I said looking up at her. She was looking around, as if someone was missing.

"I'm sorry to ask, but where's the baby daddy?" She asked. I almost died laughing. I've never heard that before.

"I don't' know." I said between giggles. She just shrugged and motioned to go along.

"You sure lucky." She said to me while putting the gel on my stomach. God this stuff was cold.

"Why is this?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm watching this show called _**True Blood **_and the woman is havin' a baby and it's from a serial killer who killed women who were involved with vampires, and she lied to this other man and said it was his, but what she doesn't know is that them both been going to orgies, and such. It's a fucked up situation if you ask me." She said with a straight face.

"Okay, then." I said.

"It's a-"

"Bella, I'm here!" Jake ran in, and the doctor looked worried.


End file.
